The proposed work for this project includes the following: 1) Continuation of the study of the unknown growth factor(s) for the free-living nematode C. briggsae. 2) Determination of the mineral requirements in free-living nematodes C. briggsae, C. elegans and T. aceti. 3) Investigation of the function and possible nutritional role of the "particles" in the culture medium.